It's Only Sex
by Garwins-Gloves
Summary: What if Kaia stopped in Ipswich on her way to Grace? What if she met up with the infamous playboy of spencer?


Kaia opened the door to Nicky's and thought "Now this is my kind of place, all Seven Deadly Sins in one den of inequity." Kaia smiled, flipped her hair and strutted to the bar. "Martini, dry," she shouted to be heard above the crowd and the music.

The bartender shook his head, "The kids from the private high school are here, no alcohol tonight."

"Great," Kaia thought, "No alcohol means a totally sober Kaia." A tap on her shoulder snapped Kaia out of her musings.

"Here's your drink, Nicky can be a bit of a hard ass."

Kaia's eyes flowed from the martini to the fingerless gloves, to the tattooed arm attached to the muscled chest covered by a black Sex Pistols tee to the sparkling ice blue eyes under the messy blond hair sticking out from under his black beanie. "My name's Reid."

His voice sent tremors straight to Kaia's core, but she didn't let it show, instead, she kept a straight face and grabbed the martini. Turning on her heel, she spoke, "I'm not interested." With her back to Reid, Kaia smiled and started walking away.

"Wait," Reid's hand landed on Kaia's shoulder, "You took the drink, at least dance with me once."

Kaia smirked, drained the martini, set it on a nearby table and turned to face Reid. "Fine," she said before making her way to the dance floor.

Reid shook his head and followed her. The song changed to one with a driving beat and a sultry harmony. Kaia's hips moved with the beat, swaying back and forth while her arms were moving through the air tantalizingly.

Kaia laughed when she noticed Reid's eyes were glued to her ass. "Are you going to dance or stare at my ass all night?"

Reid smirked and tapped his fingers against his chin. "I'm not sure, it's a mighty fine view."

Kaia laughed throatily and grabbed Reid's hand, pulling him up against her. "You can see the full view later," she whispered in his ear.

Reid felt himself grow hard. "Promise?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her close and pressing his erection against her hip.

Kaia inhaled sharply. "Most definitely."

Reid growled and ground against Kaia who pressed up against him even more. They danced for several songs and before long, Kaia felt herself grow hot and sweaty.

"I'm gonna get some air," Kaia told Reid, disentangling herself from him.

Reid nodded and took her to the door at the back of Nicky's. "This work?" he asked.

Kaia grinned, "This is perfect." She grabbed Reid and kissed him. This kiss went straight past innocent and right to steamy. Reid wrapped his arms around Kaia's waist and pulled her closer. Their lips pressed upon each others. Kaia took Reid's lower lip between her teeth and bit down softly. Reid took that opportunity to push his tongue past Kaia's lips and battle with her own tongue.

Reid pulled away from the kiss. "Up," he commanded, putting his hands under Kaia's ass as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Reid's waist.

She gasped as he ground his erection into her core. "If you don't stop," she spoke breathily, "you will need new pants."

Reid chuckled. "I would never cum in my pants."

Kaia giggled, "I was talking about me." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties."

Reid growled again, "You're a minx," he told her as he pulled down his pants and boxers, "a minx and a tease and an enchantress," Reid thrust into Kaia, "and sooooo tight."

Kaia gasped as he entered her and moaned low in her throat. "Oh god," she cried as Reid began to move inside her. There was nothing sweet in what they were doing. It was fucking, pure and simple. Reid thrust roughly and Kaia rose to meet him every time. The pace picked up and the force with which he slammed into Kaia left bruises.

"Harder!" she cried.

Reid chuckled, then groaned when Kaia purposely flexed her inner muscles. "Any harder," he told her, "and I'll break your pelvis."

Kaia giggled then moaned when Reid managed to hit her g-spot. "Right there," she gasped. "Right there and I'll," she didn't get to finish her statement because Reid flexed his hips hitting Kaia's g-spot and driving deep inside her. Kaia felt herself hit the edge and fall over, her pussy gripping Reid's cock tighter than before, causing him to fall over the edge with her.

Reid leaned his forehead against Kaia's and worked on controlling his breathing. "Damn," he said when he could breathe steadily.

"You're telling me," Kaia laughed, "You're quite a ride."

Kaia pushed Reid away after unwrapping her legs and pulling her skirt down. She started walking away.

"Wait!" Reid yelled, "Where are you going?" He started running after her, pulling his boxers and pants up.

Kaia turned around to face Reid and started walking backwards. "It's called a quickie babe." Kaia laughed, "It's only sex," she said before getting in her car and speeding away.

Reid was left standing there, talking to himself. "If it's only sex, why do I feel like she just drove off with my heart? And I don't even know her name." Reid turned to go back into Nicky's and stuck his hands in his pockets. Feeling a paper in his pocket, Reid withdrew his hand and saw a name and a cell phone number written on it. "Kaia," he said softly, reading the name off the paper. "It was definitely more than sex."


End file.
